


Suddenly Mated

by brooksmia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Verse, alpha tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksmia/pseuds/brooksmia
Summary: A female protagonist wakes to find that she's become an alpha; her boyfriend stumbles into her apartment as a new omega. The obvious happens.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	Suddenly Mated

I woke to a vaguely tight sensation in my abdomen and a hunger I had trouble putting into words. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments, then rose from my bed and grabbed a vibrator from my sock drawer.

  
The instant the vibrator touched my clit, a wave of lust passed through me, and my legs jerked apart. The tightness was only getting worse, and I began rubbing myself against the vibrator, forgetting to turn it on.

  
Need. The word occurred to me unbidden. A strange growl rose from my throat. It felt good, so I let it continue. The tightness, the veritable knot in my abdomen, grew more and more taut. Nngh. I rubbed harder. Why wasn’t this working?

  
The knot split in two, parts slowly separating and moving in different directions. One moved outward, entering my clit. My growling grew louder as the knot pushed its way through, causing my clit to squirm. I thrust my hips in a regular rhythm now.

  
Grow. Need. The words came again, and the knot warmed in my clit, beginning to grow larger. I arched my back as my clit acquiesced to the knot’s demands, beginning to expand. I dropped the vibrator and wrapped my legs around a pillow, growling and rolling my hips as my clit began to take on a familiar shape. To some extent, it ached, but mostly of need.

  
The other knot dropped lower, lower, deeper into my abdomen until it seemed to exit it entirely…and yet, it remained warm. I reached down, vaguely curious, and found extended folds of skin between my legs. The second knot split in two again, each forming a round deposit in a fold of skin. Balls. I was growing balls. This should have scared me, but it sent electricity through my body, and I increased the speed of my thrusting. My clit—no, my cock—continued to grow, beginning to stiffen in a way I’d never felt before. God, it felt good. I continued to growl.

  
Suddenly, the door opened, and I smelled something wonderful. Floral, sweet, weak, good. I turned, and I saw my boyfriend. Or, at least, I would have recognized him as my boyfriend had I been in my right mind. He took a deep breath in, and I saw his eyes go glassy. He squirmed, letting out a whine, and thrust a hand in-between his legs.

  
“Here.” My voice came out still-female, but low.

  
My boyfriend obeyed, approaching. The smell became stronger, and I knew it was coming from his groin. “It hurts.” He moaned in a way I’d never heard him moan. “It hurts.”

  
“Show me.” I stopped humping the pillow and greedily pulled off his pants and boxers, breathing in the sweet scent. Removing his clothing revealed that his groin was almost entirely smooth—no cock to be found. Instead, he had a pussy, and it was obviously aroused, soaking wet. I grunted, cock springing fully erect. “Mine.” I said.

  
“It hurts.” He rubbed at his pussy with his hand.

  
I grabbed at his hand and pulled it out of his groin. “No. Mine.”

  
He instinctively obeyed, freezing. He reached for my cock, stroking it, and I murmured in appreciation. “Yes. Good. Feel your need. Soft. Weak. Mine.” I growled at him.

  
He nodded, trembling. “Knot. Knot me.”

  
It probably should have surprised me, caused me to question, but it didn’t. I knew what he wanted. I straddled him on the bed, pinning him to the mattress in a way I never had before. “Want my knot?”

  
He whined, nuzzling my neck. “Yes. Yes, alpha.”

  
“Want my babies? All full…” I smirked, chuffing.

  
“Yes!” His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. “Fill me, alpha.”

  
I purred at him, maneuvering myself to fill his pussy with my cock. As soon as I thrust, he squealed, obviously relieved. He squeezed my chest as I thrust again, moving to bury my face in his neck. My jaw began to ache, and I started nibbling along his collarbone, teeth growing sharper. He cried and keened, hands clawing at me. I bit down, drawing blood. That seemed to calm him, and he stopped moving, at least in the same frantic way he’d been moving before. He purred, pressing himself against me.

  
That was about when I came, feeling pressure at the base of my cock. The base expanded into a knot, preventing me from removing myself. I lay on top of my boyfriend, purring and snuggling.

  
About five minutes later, I came to. My eyes popped open in shock. “…What happened?”

  
My boyfriend shook his head. “Oh my God…” He tried to get up.

  
I growled, and he immediately stopped moving. “No. If we move now, one or both of us might get hurt.”

  
“…I think you’re, uh. Well. You still have boobs, but…something about you makes me feel safe. Like you’re going to protect me. Do you know what happened?”

I shook my head. “No. I woke up to this, same as you did.”

  
“…It really did fucking hurt. Like I was going to die if I didn’t get someone inside me. I’m lucky that it was you I found and not some stranger.” He closed his eyes, suddenly terrified. “I trust you, and not just because whatever this is says I should trust you.”

  
I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. “You’re all right. It’s going to be okay. And I’m glad you trust me. We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about me and what I write (bimbo and ABO content), here's my website (I do commissions!): https://brooksmia.com/


End file.
